Morning Thoughts
by deannaG
Summary: Just a little fluffy Wincest before tonight's new episode.
1. SAM

Hello Everybody.

This is just a little thing I wrote over at tumblr, and I wanted to share it with my ffnet readers.

Slight spoilers for 9.10 and 9.11.

Enjoy

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sam wakes up. The bunker is quiet and Dean is still asleep. Sam smiles, he holds Dean tight and rests his head on his brother's chest. Sam knows that soon Dean will get restless and tell Sam to get them a hunt, but not today.

Today they have plans. Movie and dinner. They have been 'together' for five years. Sam smiles. They have been together, since the day he was born, it was just a matter of time before they finally stopped fighting what was between them.

After Dean left him, and Castiel, on the bridge that rainy night, Sam actually thought that was it. He would never see Dean again, alive at least. Sam shivers at the thought of losing Dean, again. But after Dean and Crowley took care of Abaddon and he and Cas took care of the last of Gadreel's grace, Dean returned to the bunker. He looked like he was just barely holding on, and Sam could no longer hide from himself how much Dean meant to him.

Dean was his big brother, his protector, his provider, his world.

He went up to Dean. Dean just stood there, probably thought Sam was going to take a swing at him and couldn't care. Sam held Dean's face in his hands and gently kissed Dean. Dean pulled away and Sam waited for the punch or for Dean to leave and this time never come back.

But Dean searched Sam's face, and with a nod, pulled Sam to him and kissed him. They stood there kissing for minutes or hours, Sam lost track of time, all he knew is that he finally had Dean in his arms. They ended up in Dean's bedroom.

Sam shivers again, thinking about just how close he came to never having Dean know the truth. Sam looks up and sees two sleepy green eyes looking at him.

Dean mumbles, "Sammy, Kay?."

Sam smiles, and leans up to kiss Dean gently on the lips. Dean smiles.

Sam whispers, "Go back to sleep."

Dean nods, and holds Sam tight. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Sam kisses Dean, then puts his head back on Dean's chest, he falls asleep listening to his lover's heartbeat.


	2. DEAN

Dean wakes up. The bunker is quiet. He looks at Sam, who is still sleeping. Dean smiles. He knows that soon, he will get the itch to hunt, but not today.

Today is their fifth year anniversary of their being 'lovers'. Dean made dinner reservations and they are going to see **Avengers IV.**

Dean holds Sam tight. He remembers that rainy day on the bridge. Walking away from Sammy and driving off in his baby. He wanted to kill Gadreel, and if he died doing it, that was ok with him. He had once again disappointed his little brother and all he wanted was to make things right. But Crowley wanted help in killing Abaddon and Dean did owe him, so he put revenge on the side.

After taking care of her, Crowley told Dean, "Go back to Moose", before disappearing.

Dean got in the Impala and drove to the bunker. Going over different conversations in his head. A few of them, ended with Sam allowing Dean back, but most had Sam slamming the door in his face. Dean almost made a U-turn many times, but his father didn't raise him to run in the face of danger, so Dean drove on.

Dean got to the bunker and found Sam sitting in the library. Dean stood in the doorway, all his rehearsed words forgotten. Sammy looked as miserable as Dean felt. Sam got up and walked towards him.

Dean stood there, if Sam wanted to hit him, that was fine, Dean knew he deserved it. Sam got closer, Dean looked away from Sam, and waited for the punches to start.

But Dean felt two hands gently hold his face, and Sammy kissed him. Dean pulled away from his brother and looked at him. Sam looked terrified, but his hazel eyes were also full of love. Love for Dean. A silent question in them.

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling his brother into his arms. Dean kissed Sammy gently. They kissed forever and eventually ended up on Dean's bed.

Dean smiles. He has loved Sammy from the day Mom and Dad bought him home from the hospital, and that love had only grown.

Dean glances at the clock on the nightstand. 9:36 am

Dean kisses Sam's forehead, and holds him tight. No rush to get out of bed, Dean falls back asleep.


End file.
